Elizabeth
by cassilou88
Summary: eli has a sister in vancouver?  first fan fic rated M for later chapters  probably
1. Chapter 1

Clare POV

Nothing felt better then being with him, our fingers intertwined, his lips on mine, the way it felt like he was piercing my soul everytime he looked into my eyes. Everything had been perfect since we got back from winter vacation, Fitz was sent to live with his Grandma in PEI and althought we had new rules at school, it was basically the same. I was dating the best person i knew, my best friend. Elijah Goldsworthy. We spent long weekend days watching movies with Alli Drew and Adam, or driving aimlessley in his hearse, Morty, listening to Dead Hand and Alexis on Fire, more often then not we found ourselves laid up in my living room cuddling on the couch watching whatever was on TV and taking naps, like we were doing that day.

"oh my gosh Eli! your phone scared me!" I told him looking in the direction of the table where his phone was buzzing away.

"Sorry beautiful. go back to sleep" he replied laying a soft kiss on my forhead.

I settled back into him closing my eyes and getting ready to fall back into the nap i was enjoying when i heard a concerned sigh from behind me,

"something wrong?" i asked

"umm im not sure..."

"what do you mean? who was that?"

"Umm my sister... Liz" he replied hessitantly

"You...have a sister? How did this never come up in conversation Eli?" I wasnt mad exactly more shocked then anything else.

"Yeah, Liz, shes technically my half sister, my dad had her when he was young, 17 actually, and her mom didnt want anything to do with her, so she gave her to my dad, then my mom and dad got together and had me, and lets just say my mom and Liz didnt exactly...get along. she lived here untill her 18th birthday which was about, 10 years ago., Then she moved to Vancouver, and shes lived there ever since" he looked apologetic that he hadnt mentioned it, but more then anything he looked, sad.

"Oh, well, have you seen her since she moved?" I asked, I wasnt sure why but i needed to know everything, every detail

"yeah, were actually really close, weve had what she calls the monday wednesday friday 9 and 6 rule since she moved out there, Every monday, wednesday and Friday she expects an email from me when she wakes up at 9 am and i always have one at 6 pm. Weve never missed a day." he explained with a smirk thinking back over his childhood commitments.

"Ok, thats the most adorable thing ive ever heard, I dont want to bug you with this, but i just dont really see a problem, and yet you look, worried" As i said the last word i stroked his soft cheek and he looked down at me with his emerald eyes.

"I am" Those 2 words cut into my soul and i needed to know what was wrong.

"Why?"

"Its saturday" he explained matter of factly.


	2. Chapter 2

Elis POV

_hey baby brother! just wanted to make sure everything is going ok! i love you! :)_

The moment i read that message my stomach sank, Something was wrong i could feel it. Today was saturday, and Liz hated exclamation points and fake smily faces. I was worried and I could see that Clare was too, I hated making her feel anything but happiness.

"Its saturday"

"Well what did the message say?" Clare asked my her eyes questioning.

I showed her the message which only made the confused look on her face deepen "Umm it doesnt really seem like somethings wrong, maybe she was just making sure your alright?"

"maybe." I replied "But in the 10 years since Liz moved out West, I havent heard from her when it wasnt a monday, wednesday, or friday unless it was my birthday, or..." I let my sentence trail off, I hadnt planned on letting Clare know this about me, no one knew, Not Adam, not Clare not even Julia had known, I knew, my mom knew and Liz knew.

"or?" she questioned, I loved that about her, she didnt ask things just for the sake of knowing them, she knew when it was time to push and she knew when i needed time. I was happy she was pushing this time.

"Or, something that hasnt happened in almost 4 years is about to happen again, and Im not sure I know how to deal with it"

Clare stared at me head slightly tilted, I could tell she wanted to know more, I was afraid she would never treat me the same, but, you tell the people you love the hard stuff right?

"Clare, my family is...well its fucked up. I told you how Liz and my mom didnt exactly get along, but it was more then that, They hated each other! My mom resented Liz for ruining her perfect family, she always expected to be the good little housewife, with the wonderfull husband and the 2 perfect children, who did good in school and played team sports." I looked up at Clare for the first time, having not realized id been starring at the floor. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile, in a way asking me to go on.

"Im assuming Liz wasnt exactly what your mom imagined when she thought of having a daughter?" she asked me,

I laughed out loud before responding, "Yeah, Liz wasnt exactly a good student, or into team sports...imagine Bianca...but with straight hair and a 22 year old boyfriend with a motercycle."

"ahh i see" clare responded with a small laugh "ok, so your mom and your biance-esque big sister didnt get along, what does that have to do with it being saturday?"

"Well, see Liz hit 18 and decided she was out of here, she packed her stuff and she moved to Vancouver with her boyfriend, Max, the next day, September 29th 2000. I remember the day exactly becuase its the day my life changed forever. My mom and dad got in a huge fight and he left angry they were alwasy fighting about Liz, about how my mom didnt consider Liz her daughter. He never came back. We still get the odd phone calls from him. Birthdays, Christmas, but, for the last 10 years its been basically me and mom."

"Eli, I am so sorry, I had no idea youd been through so much" clare cuddled into me hugging my waist,

"I hate to say babe, but, it gets worse"

"oh?" Clare looked scared.

"yeah, see, my mom took the seperation really hard and started drinking alot, going out at night, and there would be times i would get home from school. and there would be a note taped to the outside of the door. I learned to hate these notes, They would always have my name in Handwritting on the front, Never just Eli, alwasy Elijah. and inside it would be one form or another of goodbye. Then within 24 hours Liz would be here, she took care of me, sometimes moms was gone for a week, sometimes 6 months. but shes been good, for 4 years now."

"So Liz would drop everything and fly in from Vancvouer? how would she know to?"

"My mom always called her, told her what was happeneing, I know it sounds like my mom was or is, the worst mom ever, but she always paid all our bills for us, mortgage, insurance, sent us money for food and stuff, but for a long time, or ever actually, Liz has been the only person to take care of me,"

"So...you think that her texting you on a Saturday means your moms leaving again?" Clare asked me, I knew that to her this all sounded ridiculous, A mother that would leave her children like that.

"I guess its just a matter of waiting for that note on the door, I used to hate those notes, now I just expect them."


	3. Chapter 3

Clares POV

"I used to hate those notes, now I just expect them."

When i heard the sweetest, most beautiful boy id ever known utter those words I wanted to scream. He expected to be abaondoned? how could anyone ever do this to him.

"I hate this, I hate that you expect to be abandoned!" I almost screamed at him, I hadnt meant to say it but the words just lept from my lips.

"Clare, Its fine, I dont need my mother, I have you, and I know that ill never leave you, and as long as I remember that, It will get me through"

How was he this strong, this tough, I loved him for it, and I hate his mother for it,

"Ill never leave you liek that Eli, I love you." Again words I hadnt meant to say tumbled from my lips, I love you! did i relaly just say that to him? I mean, I knew i loved him but I had never told him that before! I felt my cheeks flush, and i immediatley looked at the floor. I felt his hand reach under my chin and pull my face to look at his,

"I love you too" he replied kissing my lips softly, "No matter what happens Im keeping this moment on my mind"

Elis POV

She loved me! All i wanted to do was have my lips on hers, my hands on her body, feel her soft skin against my soft skin...

"We should go out to dinner" I said quickly, trying to push my thoughts away from what I wanted to do to her

"Are you sure?" she asked, I could tell she thought my change of conversation was a bit fast considering I had jsut told her i thought my Life was going to fall apart.

"Yeah, whatever happens with my mom happens, and Ill deal with it then, I cant be sad right now, I just want to go out with my girlfriend, whome i love, and eat a nice dinner" I replied with a little smirk pulling her in close to me

"Well, when you put it that way, how can i say no?" She asks rising to her tip toes to kiss me.

***After dinner ***

"So what should we do now?" I asked clare climbing into the front seat of my hearse

"Whatever you want, really"

"well, How about we go back to my place? So i can kiss you all night?" I asked with my signature smirk playing at the corner of my mouth

I could see the red rising into Clare cheeks. It always started on the tips of her ears and the base of her neck,

"Do we have to wait untill we get back to your house" she asked

Before I could question whether or not this was my Clare or not, i felt her warm soft lips on my jaw bone, I turned my head untill my lips found hers, I pulled her onto my lap, never letting my lips away from hers, i felt her hands in my hair, I licked her lower lip, begging for my tongue to be on hers, when she parted her lips just a little I took my oppourtunity and slwly slid my tongure into her mouth, masaging hers with mine. She moved away her lips moving to my neck, i felt her kiss, lick and nibble the most sensetive parts of my skin, I let out a soft moan and heard her giggle against my neck.

"Someones getting some!" We both turned and looked out the front window too see a bunch of college students pass by the front of the car, Wed completley forgotten we were still in the Restauraunt parking lot.

"Oh my gosh!" That amazing redness came back to her face as she climbed off of my lap and back into her seat.

"Maybe we better go back to my house?"

"Ya think!"

The ride to my house was quiet, but not uncomfortable, When we pulled up to my house I looked up towards my front door and froze.

"Eli? are you ok? whos that sitting on your steps?" Clare followed my eyesight to where I was starring

I got out of the car without saying a word, and Clare followed me,

"Well I see someone finally got over their slight death obsession," The tall brunette woman said in a sarcastic tone, "Do I get a hello?" she asked with a sad look on her face

"Hey Liz" I replied going over to give my sister a hug 


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's POV

As i walked up to the house I hadnt been to in nearly 4 years, it looked and felt the same as always, cold and alone. How could she do this to him, she could be a bitch to me, but not to him. I could still remember the first time she did this, I was 19 and I got a phone call,

"Elizabeth?" I voiced i recognized came threw the phone.

"Sara beth?"...I never called my step mother by anything other then her full name

"yes, I need you to do something for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Its really more for Eli".

"what is it?"...I would have done anything for my little brother, to protect him, and she knew that.

"I cant handle it anymore, Im leaving and if your not here by 3 pm tomorrow he will be coming home from school to no one. you choose. whats stronger, your hate for me, or your love for Eli"

"Sara Beth are you serious!"

"Your plane ticket is at YVR I ordered it for you. Good Bye"

"SARA BETH!" I screamed, but the phone was dead.

Without a second thought I was on a plane heading for Toronto. This had happened a few times over the years. and much like today, I had gotten to the home and there had been to notes on the door, one addressed to Elijah and one to myself, Elizabeth.

I arrived around 8 pm, and noticed that my brother was not yet home, I had texted him earlier in the afternoon it was a Saturday so I knew he knew something bad was going to happen, we had a code. I tried to let myself in the front door but she had changed the locks again, I checked the usual spots for the hide-a-key but found nothing. There was nothing to do but sit and wait untill he came home.

It was about 20 minutes later that i heard the distant sound of a dead hand song, Something I turned my brother towards a few months before, I knew he would be coming around the bend in the road within seconds, I was nervous as usual, When he pulled into the drive way I could feel him watching me, And there was a cute red head in the passenger seat, Clare I assumed He had mentioned her in every email Id gotten since school started. I watched him slowly get out of the car...

"Well I see someone finally got over their slight death obsession," I said in my usual sarcastic tone, "Do I get a hello?" I asked him, I knew my facial expression was sad and tired.

"Hey Liz," My little brother replid with a small smile coming over to give me a hug, I wrapped my arms around him, he felt smaller then I remembered though he had grown 3 inches since he had come to visit me in April.

"How you doing little brother?"

"Well, Im assuming if your here then mom isnt, so how about I read the note I know she left then ill let you know"

"Fair enoug, But first is this gorgeous girl the one who gave you that impressive hickey on your neck?" I asked giving Clare a big grin. I watched as both her and my brother shared a secret smile and turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh, yes I am, Hi Im Clare," she was every bit as adorable as Eli had described,

"Nice to meet you Clare, Im Liz"

"nice to meet you too"

"So Liz, the note?" I could tell he wanted to get this part over with, this was alwasy the hard part, once the notes were out of the way we could carry on with our lives. making plans. I handed him the note not ready to open mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Clares POV

I stood there and watched as Eli's sister handed him the note with shaking hands. She was beautiful, taller then Eli probably 5'9 with deep brown eyes, and brown hair with white blonde highlights. She looked as nervous as I felt when Eli opened the note, I should probably go I thought,

"Eli, I can go if you want, Ill walk home"

"No, Clare, Please stay?"

I didnt say anything I just nodded and took his hand.

"Whats it say?" I asked after he had finished reading the note and dropped his hand to his side. he turned towards me with a small movement and handed me the note, Opening the letter I too was nervous...

_Elijah_

_My baby boy, I love you. You know I love you. I pormised this wouldnt happen again,_

_I just. I cant handle it. Your sister will be here soon that is if she isnt already standing_

_in front of you. This is the real goodbye. Liz knows what I mean. be good to her._

_I love you._

_Mom._

I glanced at Eli as a small tear ran down his cheek. I grabbed his hand again having no idea what to say. Suddenly Eli looked confused.

"Liz?" Eli said a loud, almost smiling

"yeah?" she asked quizzicly

"What does your note say?"

"Im not sure I havent read it yet, I was waiting for you. why?" she looked down at my hand, I hadnt realized i was still holding his letter.

I reached over and handed it to her, Her expression changed from sad to almost happy. But how could she be happy at a time like this?

"You dont think she finally?" Asked Eli

"I dont know, do you think its in my note?" Liz asked him wide eyed

I had never been more confused in my entire life, they looked almost excited as Liz tore open her letter, they read it together while I stood back. Tears running down thier faces...it must be something terrible...wait theyre hugging, and laughing? why are they laughing! At that moment Eli ran over to me and hugged me tight, he kissed me on the forhead

"Life is going to be perfect now clare" he responded

"Umm Eli, im really glad life is going to be perfect but, Im kind of confused," Eli laughed and handed me the note

_Elizabeth._

_You get what youve alwasy wanted. My son._

_Be good to him and treat him well. Ill send money as usual._

_ has all the paper work one signature and its official._

_Goodbye._

_Sara Beth_

"Yep, still confused" I said folding the letter back up.

"Well Clare" started Liz "Since the very first time Sara Bath did this I have been trying to get custody of Eli, to raise him as my own, and she always said no, I called Lawyer after Lawyer trying to do something, but they all sadi I was too young and didnt have a case, Eli even told them he wanted to live with me, but they said no. But it looks like she finally changed her mind. So I guess that means that for the next 2 years, this kid belongs to me" she finished while giving Eli a big hug, "Im goign to call Mr Lithil! and my office! i have to tell them I will infact be taking the job out here in Toronto!"

"You will?" Eli asked with a full blown grin on his face.

"Of course I will, you didnt think I would pull you out of school and move you to the other side of the country did you? besides whos neck would this little one suck on if you werent here?"

We both laughed out loud at the last remark, "I love you Liz" he said as his sister walked up the steps.

"I love you too little brother"

After Liz had gone inside, Eli turned to me, and I felt his hands go around my waist, pulling me into a hug. It felt so warm and safe in his arms I hoped he felt it too.

"Thank you Clare"

"YOur welcome, but I didnt really do anything" I replies stroking his neck

"You did though, you let me talk, and you listened, and you didnt run away when things got rough, I love you so much."

I pulled out of the embrace we had been in and looked into his emerald green eyes "I told you Eli im never going anywhere. I love you more then anything in this world, and one day, Ill figure out a way


	6. Chapter 6

Elis POV

As I walked up the steps and threw my front door for the first time in almost 10 years it felt like a home, not a house I lived in, but a home. I could hear Liz in the kitchen banging around and talking on the phone,

"Im 28, he is 16, almost 17..." Her voice trailed off as she started pouring water and grabbing pots,

"Is she cooking something?" Clare asked as we sat down on the couch,

"Spaghetti, I gaurentee it" I laughed, "Spaghetti but with penne, its the one and only thing Liz can cook, but its ok her sauce is amazing"

"Eli we literally Just ate," she laughed out loud, I loved her Laugh.

"I know, and so does she, she will still make us eat, If we say no she will say were too skinny."

"Eli! Clare! how does Spaghetti but with penne sound? dont say no! your already to skinny."

We both laughed, "Sounds great!"

***After Dinner was finished***

"Wow Liz, Eli was right, your spaghetti really was amazing!"

"thanks Clare, K guys I have to go see Mr. Lithil tonight, im gunna sign all the papers and everything, Apperently the sooner I do it the better, but Eli, Once I sign them thats it, Its official are you sure thats ok with you?" she asked me waiting for my honest answer, I could always be straight forward with Liz

"Hmmm" I pretended to think about it for a second "Well I have been asking for this for 10 years but maybe your right I should think about it " I finished sarcastically

"Im assuming thats a, Why yes Liz after thinking about it endlessly I do think it would be for the best? in sarcasm?"

"Yes actually it is" I laughed as my mature older sister stuck her tongue out at me and wanderd into the kitchen arms heavy with saucy plates and garlic bread crusts.

"Ok guys, Im officially leaving! Im going to go see Mr. Lithil, even though its like 10 pm on a Saturday, he said now is still the best time, I swear to god though, If he hits on me tonight Im gunna punch him in the face, After this meeting Im gunna meet up with some old friends, Ill probably be home pretty late, are you guys going to be alright?"

"Yeah, we will be just fine."

"K bye!".

I turned around to look at Clare sitting on the couch, but she wasnt where I left her, "Clare?" I called out, where was she?

"Upstairs!" she called back, "In your room" In my room? why was she in my room?


	7. Chapter 7

Elis POV

"There you are" I said when I finally saw her red curls looking around my room

"She doesnt really look like you"

"Who? liz? yeah, she looks alot like her mom" I stated

"Hmm, how come you never told me about her?"

"I dont know I was embarressed about my situation, or that you would think less of me somehow"

Clare came over and stood directly infront of me, I looked up into her icey blue eyes, "Elijah Goldsworthy, I love you, and you can tell me absolutley everything and anything, I would never judge you"

"I know that now, And I love you too, more then you will ever know."

"I think I have a way to show you how much I love you though" she replied smiling

"Oh really? and hows that?"

I felt her sift lips touch mine, slowly at first, I wondered how far we could go before she stopped herself, I slowly parted my lips taking her top lip between mine, I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip, something I never expected from Clare. I parted my lips just enough to slipde my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled each others. I pulled away and looked at her again

"Wow, that was, amazing"

"I think we can do better" she laughed leading me to my bed, we laid down side by side, our kissing started slowly again, her hand on my neck, mine on her waist, as our kissing deepend things I had never felt before began to run threw me, as she kissed my neck fire works escaped, I wanted her Every part of her. My hands worked there way up to her chest, gingerly I laid one hand on her right breast as I kissed her neck, Occasionally grazzing my teeth along her skin,she spread her legs enough so i was between them, she slowly pulled my shirt up over my head. I knew that any further and I wouldnt be able to stop. I slowly lifted myself off of clare, and sat up.

"Eli? Is everything ok?" she asked me

"Yeah everythings fines Clare its just, I dont want to..."

"You dont want to?" she asked she looked hurt, "I thougt you, I thought you loved me?"

"I do Clare I do! and believe me its not that I dont WANT to, I definetly do, thats the problem"

"what?"

"If we dont stop now, I wont stop later, and then Ill regret pushing you into something you didnt want to do" I looked at her adorable face, her eyes had gone from hurt to ammused.

"Its not exactly something I dont want to do Eli, Im the one who brought you upstairs, the one who led us to the bed"

"I know, but, your ring and what it says"

"It says, true love waits, and i waited for true love," as she said the words she pulled her ring off of her finger and laid it in my palms, "Eli if your not realy for this, then neither am i"

Was that the problem? was I not ready for this? I looked at clare, and the ring, i slowly slid the ring onto my pinky finger and leaned over to my beautful girlfriend, to begin where we left off...


	8. Chapter 8

Claires POV

As we laid there together I played over what had just happened in my head, every time he touched me it felt like elctricity, every kiss was like magic, No one had ever made me feel so, so, so alive. For the first time in my entire life I felt beautiful. I knew Eli hadnt judged me, and he had been gentle, making sure I was comfortable the whole time. I had never loved someone more in my entire life then I did at this moment.

"Clare? oh my gosh, your crying! are you ok? did I umm did I hurt you?" I hadnt realized I was crying untill he mentioned it. I reached up and wiped my wet face

"no, well yes, but thats not why im crying," I smiled into his barechest,

"oh, then, this may sound weird, but its kind of an ego shot that we had sex, and now your crying" he replied with that signature grin on his face, all the worry now gone. "So really babe, whats wrong?"

"Im just really happy, and sometimes when im happy I cry. Its a girl things you wouldnt understand" I replied leaning away from him to kiss his lips.

"Well you girls are very strange, but are you ok? i mean, you said I hurt you. is it really bad?" The worried look came back to his green eyes and it made me almost laugh out loud, he was too concerned about me, I wasnt fragile.

"Im fine, really, it only hurt at first. your worry too much. Now Im going to go downstairs and get a glass of water. Do you think its ok if I stay the night? or will Liz get mad? My mom thinks im at Jennas anyway."

"No its fine if you stay, Liz is cool. besides she wont be home untill dawn anyway, Shes on Vancouver time. It midnight here but 9 in her head." He said.

"K, Ill be right back, do you want something?"

"Water please."

"Ok." even though I would only be gone 10 seconds I kissed him "Ill miss you" I said with a giggle.

Walking down to his kitchen, I rememberd back again,

"Clare are you sure about this?" he had whispered to me, he was on top of me looking into my eyes,

"do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then Im sure."

He started of very slow, entering my body slowly, the pain wasn't as bad as I had expected, It hurt but nothing like I imagined, and it subsided quickly, replaced by things I had never felt before. I wouldnt say I enjoyed it as much as I thought I would. But I definetly didnt not enjoy it either. Once Eli had finished he kissed my lips softly, both of us breathing heavily

"I love you" we spoke in unison

**CRASH**

I must have been watching the floor as I was walking, becuase before I knew it I had bumped right into Liz walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Clare, how are you? or do I even need to ask?" shes asked looking down at my current attire, which unfortunetly consisted soley of a bed sheet.

"Oh, hi Liz...umm Im...ummm...how are you?"

"Dont worry about it sugar, if you want we can pretend I never saw you." she winked at me as she said this, Liz was amazing, I had never met someone so cool and friendly, for some reason I wanted to tell her everything, I couldnt tell my mom about this, she would kill me, Darcy was in Africa and I knew she would disapprove, and Alli would ask too many questions. But Liz wouldnt want to hear every thing about what just happened would she?

"thats ok, thanks though" I finally replied looking at the floor,

"are you ok?" she looked genuinly concerned

"Yeah, I just. i mean we just, never mind. you dont want to hear this." I replied suddenly blushing

"Hey, He may be my brother, and yes the thought of my 16 year old brother having sex does kind of gross me out, but If you need to talk, or you feel like he pressured you at all, Im here." I could tell by the look in her eye when she said this, she meant it.

"He didnt pressure me, He wouldnt do that. Its just, I dont know. It was different then I expected."

"Kind of awkward, a little painfull, and slightly uncomfortable?" She asked sipping a large glass of water and handing my a chocolate chip cookie from the jar on the counter, beside where she was currently attempting to climb up and sit.

"exactly, I guess I expected to to feel...better? I mean I expected it to hurt, which it did. but he was really gentle." I couldnt believe I was having this discussing with a woman I had met less then 5 hours ago.

"Thats normal. My first time was on a couch...at my friends house...and I was drunk. I wasnt even dating the person, we were just friends and I dont regret it, but I do wish It had been. Different." She smiled at me crossing her long legs together on the granite counter top. "Do you regret the decision?"

"No. not at all, I love him and I know he loves me." I said looking up at her for the first time in the last few minutes.

"Good...well well speak of the devil." I followed her eye sight and saw Eli standing there wrapped in his comforter off his bed.

"Liz, hi, I didnt know you were home," Eli looked down at me and we both blushed.

"Well I am, me and Clare were just discussing," I looked up with her with pleading eyes I didnt want him to know that I had just told her everything "life. well im going to get to bed. Ill see you two in the morning I presume?"

"Yeah we will be here," Eli replied with a small smile.

"Goodnight"

"Hey Liz?" I turned around so I was facing her

"yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime sugar."

"What was that about?" Eli asked me as I turned back around to grab my water.

"Nothing, she just...listened. thats all. I really like her,"

"I todl you, life is going to be perfect." he wrapped his arms around my waist...and I knew for sure that he was right. 


	9. Chapter 9

OK...

So Im not really sure If I should add more to the story or not...what do you think?

SIDENOTE...

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI...IF I DID MUNRO CHAMBERS WOULD LIVE IN MY HOUSE...


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG HIATUS!**

**more is coming I swear!**

**thanks for carring about my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

claires pov

i followed eli up into his room again, he was perfect, his back was perfect, his hair was perfect, everything was perfect..

"why do I feel like your staring at the back of my head?" he asked in a slightly confused tone

"Beucase I am" I replied with a smile

"thats not at all weird"

"I was just admiring how perfect you are." I said as we walked into his room and I laid a kiss on his upper back. I looked over at his bed and it looked so inviting, as i climed onto it i heard him let out a small sigh,

"whats wrong?" i asked as i took his hand in mine.

"did you enjoy it?" He didn't look at my face when he asked just examined my fingers and looking at the purity ring in his hand

"the...um...sex?" I asked my face turning red, as soon as I said it I knew It was a stupid question

"yes"he responded looking shy "did you enjoy it"

"of course I did!" I replied a bit to quick

"Clare, we have to be able to talk about this stuff, honestly"

"I'm being honest."

"then why when Liz said it was awkward, uncomfortable and kind of painfull did you agree?" he asked repeating the conversation I'd had with LIz in the kitchen a few minutes ago.

"mr goldsworthy? Were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked with a playfull tone in my voice

"ok ok I surrender, but I swear it wasn't on perpose! But I'm glad that I got to hear the truth" I looked up into his eyes unsure of whether or not I had upset him by talking to Liz about us

"well it was awkward, and slightly uncomfortable and it hurt...but only at first, then it was perfect. Just like my amazing boyfriend is." I replied. Before I even had a moment to think of what he might respond, he quickly pinned me to the bed and ended the conversation with a kiss, a strong passionate kiss. I felt his hands on my body, and him harden on my leg. We grew deeper into the kiss, and I knew that this time would be just as perfect and even more incredible then the last time. The way he touched me was different, still gentle with just a little edge to it, I felt him bite my neck, and kiss my collar bone.

"Clare?"

"mmm?" I moaned unable to speak any real words, he had moved his hand between my legs and my head was too clouded to think

"would you be ok if we did it again?" he asked in a low sultry whisper with his mouth pressed right up to my ear, his fingers exploring me inside and out. I couldn't answer but he took my silence as a yes, I felt and watched him lift himself off of me to get a condom, he slowly lowered himself on to me and entered my body. It was different then the last, it didnt Hurt infact it felt good. Eli continued faster and faster and I could feel pressure build in my abdomen, when we both finished he laid on top of me, both of us panting heavily. nothing had ever felt as amazing as when the pressure released and i was taken into ecstasy.


	12. Chapter 12

Elis pov

she expected it to be different? Better? What did that mean? She didn't enjoy it? I had hurt her more then she led on? Walking up to my room I was happy Claire couldn't see my face, did she regret it? Suddently I could feel her eyes onthe back of my head

"why do I feel like your staring at the back of my head?" I ask in a slightly confused tone

"Beucase I am" she answered, I could hear the smile in her voice

"thats not at all weird" I replied, with a little more sarcasm then i had implied

"I was just admiring how perfect you are."...perfect? Me she didn't know how wrong she was, I felt her lay her lips on my back before climbing back into my bed. This was it, I had to ask her now.

"did you enjoy it?" I couldn't look into her beautiful blue eyes. Instead I examined her hand and awkwaradly spun her promise ring around my pinky

"the...um...sex?" She asked, the way she said it I knew for sure she didn't want to tell me

"yes, did you enjoy it" I hadn't realized it was going to, but my voice came out very uiet and embarrased

"of course I did!" She replied far to fast

"Clare, we have to be able to talk about this stuff, honestly" I wanted her to be able to tell me what i did wrong, she told Liz, why wouldnt she tell me?

"I'm being honest."

"then why when Liz said it was awkward, uncomfortable and kind of painfull did you agree?" I asked repeating the conversation I'd overheard her having with in the kitchen

"Mr goldsworthy? Were you eavesdropping on us?" she asked clearly trying to make the conversation lighter

"ok ok I surrender, but I swear it wasn't on perpose! But I'm glad that I got to hear the truth" she looked up into my face, looking like she was trying to read me like one of her vampire books, I didnt try to hide that I was upset but I regretted letting her see me like that

"well it was awkward, and slightly uncomfortable and it hurt...but only at first, then it was perfect. Just like my amazing boyfriend is." she replied. Before i even had time to think of what to say something took over me, my lips were on hers, and my body was pressed on top of her, My hands were roaming her body and I could feel myself getting worked up, I knew she could feel me getting excited, but at the same time I didn't car. We grew deeper into the kiss, and All I wanted was her, and to make this time as amzign for her as it had been the first time for me, I wasn't being as gentle as normal but I hoped I was being gentle enough,

"Clare?" I asked her, slowly moving my hand between her legs

"mmm?" She responded with a moan, was I doing this to her? Making her unable to use words?

"would you be ok if we did it again?" i asked in a low whisper my mouth pressed right up to her delicate ear, my fingers teasing her most sensetive spots, she didn't verbally answer me, but the way her muscles tightened I knew it was a yes, after putting the condom on, I lowered myself onto her and thrust I to her body with only a little more force then before, her body reacted different then the first time, she seemed to relax and enjoy it. as I started going faster a look of surprise follows by pleasure took over her face, when we were finished, We laid there our breathing steady, and I knew at that moment that this was the woman I wanted to spend my entire life with.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz's POV

I was the cool older sister, I always had been, Eli knew he could talk to me about anything, so why hadnt he talked to me about this? had this been his first time? did he use protection? how am i going to do this? I can barely keep myself alive let alone a 16 year old! will i make enough money? what if i screw him up? should I be strict or easy going? why were the Goldsworthys always so filled with questions? Questions like this roaming around in my brain had kept me up all night, looking over at the clock its read, 7:07 am, I felt that was an ok time to get up and start making them breakfast, After all I was on West Coast time, thats like 10 am for Vancouver! any normal person wouldnt question someone waking up at 10 am! Oh great now my heads having conversations with its self!

Going into the kitchen I decided it was a tad to early to start cooking, They wouldnt be up for hours, I could at the very least make sure we had everything for Grandma Goldsworthys pancakes though, They were Elis favourite and I knew he would appreciate them, I always made them for him when Sara Beth left, I looked  
through the cupboards and found everything except one ingredient,

"Mom kept the nutmeg in the fridge" I heard his voice and spun around fast, clutching the back of flour to my chest.

"Dude! you scared me! and how do you know what im looking for huh?" I asked with an over exagerated espression on my face

"Becuase you got into town yesterday and your gunna make Grandmas pancakes, plus you always say its stupid mom keeps the nutmeg in the fridge." he replied sitting down at the table and yawning 

"well it is stupid she keeps nutmeg in the fridge, do you still drink coffee?" I asked grabbing a cup out of the cupboard,

"Yeah, I do, why did you actually make some?"

"Of course i did! still telling people you take it black?" I asked

"Yah" he replied a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips

"So milk and sugar?" He actually laughed out loud when I asked him that,

"Yeah, that sounds perfect,"

When I had the coffee poured and ready I took both our coffees to the table, I knew he had a million questions, we always did this, the day after Sara Beth left we would sit and talk, throwing all of our brain questions out hoping the other would have answers,

"Wheres Clare?" I figured starting off with an easy question was the best option

"Sleeping, she woke up when I did but I told her I wanted to talk to you for a bit first" he replied sipping his still hot coffee "are you mad that she stayed over?"

"No, im not mad, I wasnt expecting it, a little heads up that your semi naked girlfriend would be in the kitchen would have been nice, but im not mad about it"

"I wasnt expecting it either, but you know if I had been I would have talked to you about it first," he replied, the end coming as half question and half a statement

"I know, but as long as you were safe, and carefull...you were right?" I was afraid to know the answer, Eli wasnt a stupid guy but he was young, and people get caught up

"Liz, Dad and Lauren had you when they were like 17 of course I was careful! you and I have enough to worry about without me getting Clare pregnant" He responded, sounding a little sad at the end,

"Hey, you dont have anything to worry about, your going to continue leading your life like you were, youll go to school, youll hang out with Adam and Clare and Ill worry about the important stuff, like bills, food, clothing for you, and making sure I dont screw you up ok?" I didnt want him having to worry about me

"Screwing me up? Your the only stable thing in my life, and im not going to leave all of that up to you, Ill get a job, Ill help out, Besides you didnt offer to come here, you were forced to uproot your whole life because im too much of a screw up already and mom couldnt deal with me anymore, im not going to make you suffer more" It was moments like this that i remembered my little brother wasnt so little anymore, he was mature and responsible but I wanted him to hold onto his last few years of being a kid.

"Is that what you think? that somehow Sara Beth forced me to come stay with you? That I don't want to be living with you" I couldnt believe he felt this way, like I would need to be forced to come stay with my brother He didnt answer me, just looked at my with his big emerald eyes "Eli, I didn't only come back here for you, I've been thinking about moving home for a while, I just hadn't had a legitimate reason untill now, yes you were the main reason for me coming home, but not the only one and your not a screw up! I don't ever want to hear that again, you get straight a's you take honours English, your polite, and as far as I can tell I'm not the only one who thinks that way"

"mom did, she told me all the time how much harder I made the divorce, having to see dad In my face all the time" everytine he spoke like this I hated that woman even more

"your mothers an idiot! You are not a screw up, I know it, you know it, and from what I can tell there's a pretty little red head upstairs who knows it too." I looked into my brothers face, I hated how easily he was able to show his emotions, I was never able to put myself out here like he was. He stood up to people who put him down, and wasn't afraid to say he was hurt or upset. "We all know there was only one screw up in the family, and sorry little brother but I got that title long before you came along."

"Liz"

"Hey, ive manaed to cause 2 divorces, Id say i get to be the screw up here"

"that was the old you, Your not a screw up"

"Well if I dont get to be one then neither do you,"

"thanks, how Max?" Eli and Max had always gotten along great, "I mean is he ok with you being here" I couldnt tell him the truth, I didnt want him to know that I wasnt totally changed like he thought I was,

"your welcome, and Max is a story for another day" I finished, with that we finished our coffee discussing nothing heavier then the weather and the changes at his school. 


	14. Chapter 14

Clares pov

I had been waiting for Eli in his room for what seemed like ever, I looked over at the clock, 8:45 well he had said he needed to talk to Liz, I didn't want to intrude. I took a long hot shower, got dressed slowly, did my hair, tidied elis room, folded his laundry, and finally at 10:14 settled onto his bed with a torn up copy of Catcher and the rye I found on his nightstand. Just as I was getting into it the door opened

"hey, sorry that took so long. We had a lot to catch up on...did you clean my room?" he asked interupting his own sentence

"oh yeah. I had some time to kill" I replied with a bit of a sarcastic tone, and a small laugh.

"I know! I'm so sorry Clare, I didnt think it would take take that long! we just havent seen each other in a long time" he said while sitting infront of me on the bed "nice book choice by the way"

" I found it on your table and I've never read it, but about Liz I understand, but is everything ok? You look kind of teary and exhausted" I said gently brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

"we just discussed some heavy stuff is all" He answered leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips "Good morning by the way"

"Good Morning"

"Hey do you think you can sleep at Jennas again tonight?" he asked doing air quotes around the word Jenna

"Yeah I think I should be able to make that work." I answered smiling and thinking about the night we had just had, hoping for a repeat

"Clare?"

"Yes?" we had pulled me from my fantasy and I blushed like I had being caught doing something I shouldnt

"Why are you blushing?"

"Its nothing, and im assuming thats not what you wanted to ask me" As soon as the words came out of my mouth Eli looked down at my ring on his finger and started blushing, "Eli? what is it?" He had something on his mind, and it was upsetting him. What could it be though?

"Do you...I mean you dont..." He took a deep breath before continueing, "Do you regret what happened between us? becuase if you do its ok, we dont have to do it again, Not that i dont wnat to, becuase I do, I just mean if your not comfortable, or you feel like I forced you into it, or something, we can go back, I mean we cant go back back, but we can pretend to go back...Im rambeling arent I?"

I had to stifle a small giggle "Yes you are" He looked up at me with just his eyes, he had a way of asking a question without actually saying anything out loud "You didnt pressure me, and I dont regret it, I love you and last night was perfect. It was exactly how I imagined it, and as for us not doing it again. Well I can honestly say that would be an incredible disapointment." I pressed my lips to his and before I knew it I was on my back on the bed and his body was pressed on top of mine. I wanted him now more then ever, I felt his lips trail down my jaw and onto my neck, and his hands roam my body. Our clothing came off quickly, leaving us in only our underwear my bra had been disgarded already. I felt Elis hand slip into my underwear making my back arch with pleasure...

"Hey guys pancakes are...OH MY GOD!" Liz screamed slamming the door behind her, Eli and I were left there vulnerable and in shock forgetting that we had left the door open a crack.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING...I KNOW AUTHORS NOTES FRIGGIN SUCK! BUT I JUST WANTS TO LET YOU KNWO THAT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR 2 WILL BE UP SOON! IF NOT WITHIN IN THE THE NEXT HOUR THEN TOMORROW AT THE LATEST! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY!**


	16. Chapter 16

Elis POV

"Hey guys pancakes are...OH MY GOD!" As soon as I heard the door slam I froze

"Oh, please please tell me I just imagined that" I said outloud

"Eli?" Clare finally said in a small voice

"Yeah?" I looked down at claires face after several moments, her cheeks burning red, her mouth slightly open from shock and her eyes bigger then Id ever seen them staring at the door

"Um, I love you, but Im going to need you to get off of me,"

"Uhh what? oh yeah, ok." I sat up then , I had never been walked in on before, how do I handle this situation? I was in the middle of thinking this, when we heard a knock on the door, I looked over to clare who had managed to already get dressed, I quickly threw on some jeans and a shirt and slowly opened the door standing face to face with my sister. "Hello Elizabeth, what can I do for you"

"Hello Elijah" she replied looking at me awkwardly"I just came back to tell you that pancakes are ready if you would like to come down for some,"

"Thank you, We would love some we will be right down."

"Alright, Ill see you then" She turned and walked away clearly confused as too why we were both being so formal and well weird.

"That was, different" Clare suddenly said from behind me,

"Yeah, we get formal when were nervous,"

"Should we go get this over with?" she asked me, I wanted to say no, we should just run away and forget my sister exists, but I didnt,

"I guess so"

As we walked down the stairs I could hear Liz getting breakfast on the table, setting up dishes, and putting pans in the dishwasher, we turned the corner to the dining room, and took our seats, when Liz came into the room silence was all we could hear, it felt like hours with the three of us just sitting in silence, someone had to break the tension, this was ridiculous...

"Well, this is super awkward," I looked over at Clare who was the one to finally say something, and started laughing. So did Liz and Clare.

"Maybe next time close your door?" Liz finally said looking at me with a goldsworthy smirk on her face,

"Maybe next time knock?" I replied, the same smirk on her face.

"I would have, had your door been closed," she replied getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Hey Liz?" I quickly yelled remembering something i had wanted to ask her but had forgotten about in the mornings...events.

"What?"

"How did things go with the lawyer last night?"

"Oh, they went good, you have to sign this paper that i brought home becuause your over 16, but once you sign it, you are officialy under the gardianship and custody of Miss. Elizabeth Goldsworthy, or at least thats how the lawyer said it." She replied with a big smile on her face.

"And then its over? no courts, no more lawyers?" I asked hopefull

"And its over," she said "Now im going to go do the dishes, why dont you two just go upstairs and finish what i interupted before breakfast" she finished laughing.

"Oh my god Liz, could you be anymore embarrasing?" I practically shrieked looking over at Clare who as usual turned bright red right away

"I could always break out the baby photos if you think thatll work," She yelled from the kitchen

"Were going upstairs! dont bother us!"

:"Oh dont worry, Im never going near your room again."

******OK ok i know this chapter kinda sucks, but I was just trying to get back into the hang of writing it out, i promise they will get better, and maybe we will even get to see Liz's boyfriend? who knowssssssss.**************** 


	17. Chapter 17

*Monday at school*

Elis POV

Standing at my locker i couldnt figure out what books I needed to take home, My mind was on this weekend, so much had happened. My sister, Clare, the lawyers, the nights with Clare, my sister walking in on us, which thankfully we were able to get passed and it was now a joke we could share between the 3 of us. That was the best thing about Liz that she didnt stay angry or upset long. I needed to remind myself to ask her the Max story when I got home though, I knew there was something going on there I justwasnt sure what it was. Had the broken up? they seemed fine when I was there in April.

"hello? Earth to Eli! you in there?" I looked up and I was face to face with Adam.

"Oh hey, sorry" I said smiling at my best friend "Whats up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play some video games or something?" He asked slowing down at the end, he alwasy knew when there was something wrong,

"Uh, ya sure, I guess so."

"Whats wrong?" see what I mean.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, my voice an octive higher then normal, I suck at lying.

"Really? Your going to pretend nothings wrong? going to pretend you didnt avoid my phone calls all weekend or bail on our guys night on saturday too?" This was the first time I noticed that Adam was mad, had he been mad this whole time?

"Oh my god, Adam, im sorry I totally forgot about guys night! there was alot going on this weekend" I didnt want to explain to him everything with my mom and sister and what not. I knew he would understand and all but I just couldnt deal with the small chance of him not understanding.

"Like what? Is everything ok?" He was generally concerned

"Yeah its fine alright!" I snapped at him, for no real reason.

"Mmmhm, sure, whatever, listen forget about video games, clearly youve got alot going on, Ill talk to you later," He turned to walk away as Clare came around the corner,

"Hey adam! havent seen you all day, how are you?"

"Im great thanks Clare. Ill talk to you later." I heard him reply quckly and clearly annoyed.

"What was that about?" she asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes

"We kind of got in a fight? no, I dont know, But im gunna go fix it, I call you when I get home ok?" I didnt mean to snap at Adam, or forget about guys night, but With everything that happened this weekend could he really blame me?

"Sure," I leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly, PDA might be banned at school but if no one was around too see it it didnt count. I went running down the hall then, towards the doors I had seen Adam go out, and found him sitting at one of the near by picnic tables sketching,

"Hey" I said walking up to the table "can I sit here?"

"Free country" he replied not looking up from his book

"Remember when I told you I went to Vancouver over easter?" I asked him opening my english binder

He finally raised his head and looked at me confused "You came out here to talk to me about Vancouver?"

"Well, kind of, see I told you I went there to visit family, but I was actually visiting my older sister, Liz."

"You have a sister?" He was interested now,

"Ya its kind of a long story and will explain this weekend,"

"Ok, im listening"

And from there I went on to tell him everythign about the weekend, The text, liz being there, my dad not being around, the letters from my mom, the lawyers, the nights with Clare, Liz walking in on us, the concern I had about her and Max. When I was finished I just stopped talking and looked at him,

"Huh, you really did have a busy weekend,"

"Yeah, it was hectic"

"Why didnt you tell me about your mom before, or your sister, or your dad for that matter?" He wasnt angry, he was curious

"I dunno, I didnt want you or Clare to think I was, extra dark or weird, I had a best friend at my old school, and when I told him about it, he got really weirded out and freeked, I just didnt want that to happen again"

"Dude, I told you I was really a girl, and you didnt freak out or stop being my friend, and you think a couple of absentee parents and a sister in Vancouver is gunna scare us away, besides I havent seen my real dad in like 10 years, he left along time ago." He stated matter of factly.

"Ha, I guess your right."

"I know im right, hey did you get the new china saiga comic?"


	18. Chapter 18

Elis POV

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Camping?" I asked looking up at my sister who was currently standing infront of the TV blocking my view.

"Yes."

"You want to go camping?"

"Yes!"

"You hate camping,"

"I do not" she replied with a huff.

"You hate nature, and getting dirty, and sleeping on the ground, and being cold, all of which come with going camping, in November." I stated matter of factly

"Ok, thats all true, but I just thought with everything that has happened, it could be fun! we can bring Clare, and Adam, and I will even talk to Clares mother myself about it, and i will assure her that there will be a boys tent, and a girls tent," she replied smiling to herself

"Seriously? you wont let us share a tent?"

"What kind of gaurdian would I be if I let you two share a tent? besdies, Im not sharing with Adam, I feel like hes a sleep talker" She replied looking at my blankly

"Well, Ill ask clare if she wants to go then, I know Adam will, wait Why would you assume hes a sleep talker?" I asked suddenly realizing what she said

"You can tell. He talks so much when hes awake he probably sleep talks to" she nodded her head as if she was agreeing with herself, "Now call, text, tweet, IM, or snail mail Adam and Clare and ask if they are coming with us, and tell them Ill talk to their moms, Oh and we leave tomorrow after school."

"Why the sudden urge to go camping exactly?" Something was up, this wasnt like Liz, she hated camping enough in the summer.

"I told you, itll be fun! or something similar to fun, besides I love s'mores!" She answered going into the kitchen, "now call them! or else your going to be stuck in the wilderness with me for 3 days by yourself!"

Not that I didnt love my sister, but three days alone, in the woods with her whining about being cold and dirty was not my favourite thing, I picked up my phone and texted Clare and Adam at the same time.

To: Adam T, and Clare E

_Hey guys, my sister wants to go camping this weekend (dont ask), wanna come?_

-Eli

To: Eli G

_Cool! sounds good to me, when do we leave?_

-Adam

To:Eli G

_Camping? its November!_

-Clare

To:Clare E

_I know, but she wants to go. Please? shes done so much for me._

-Eli

To: Adam T

_We leave tomorrow right after school, since we have friday off. Pack warm it supposed to snow._

-Eli

To:Eli G

_Eli Goldsworthy King of guilt trips! If i can clear it with my mom I guess so.._

-Clare

To:Clare E

_Liz said she will talk to your mom about it, tell her to call my house 555-5545_

-Eli

To Eli G

_Oh good, I love the snow. Alright see you tomorrow,_

-Adam

I heard the phone ring about 5 minutes later, and Liz talking, after about 15 minutes she hung up and I got another text message.

To:Eli G

_She said yes, Is this where im supposed to be excited to sleep on the ground? :p_

-Clare

To:Clare E

_haha, very excited!_

-Eli

**ITS SHORT AND KINDA SUCKS, BUT DONT WORRY I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS FOR THE ACTUAL CAMPING PART! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, DONT WORRY, I THINK THERE MIGHT BE SOME, SLIGHTLY DIRTY BITS FOR THE CAMPING SCENE! HOPE YOU LIKE**


	19. Chapter 19

Clares POV

It was Thursday after school and we were all piled in Liz's car heading towards our final destiination, The camp ground, joy, we had already had to make 2 stops, one at the grocery store to get our supplies and one at Canadian tire to get literally everything else we needed for camping, so 2 tents, 4 sleeping bags, 2 bags of marshmellows nad 3 hours later we were on our way. I was squished in the back seat with Adam, we had the sleeping bags and a cooler jammed between us because Liz had such a small car, A bright yellow volkswagen bug wasnt exactly an ideal camping car.

"Clare, is there anyway he can push the cooler a little that way? or are you too squished?" Adam suddenly asked breaking into my thoughts,

"Um, I might be able to make room if i move this sleeping bag" I replied, "why? whats happening over there?" I could barley see his head over all the stuff

"I cant really feel my right arm is all" He replied laughing

"Hand me the sleeping bag" Eli said from the front seat, him and Liz were the tallest so they got the front apperently "I might be able to put it at my feet with the case of water and her cds." He said her like a dirty word that tasted bad in his mouth and Liz laughed. Adam and i both reached to hand him the sleeping bag and dropped it. We leaned down to pick it up and bashed our heads together

"Ow!" I cried out at the same time as adam yelled out "Crap, that hurt!"

"Well im glad that were here finally! so you two dont kill yourselves or each other back there!" Liz laughed out pulling into our camp site.

Getting out of the car was a challenge all in its self, as soon as I opened my door stuff started falling out from around me,

"Adam, dont open your door" Eli said to him, "We are goign to have to unpack around you two" everyone started laughing hysterically,

A FEW HOURS LATER

We were all settled around the camp fire that the boys had made while Liz and I were cooking dinner, discussing pretty much everything, when the conversation took a turn to sex and Eli got really embaressed and Liz said the sentence that would start mine and Elis first, and possibly last fight.

"Its not like its the first time we ever had the sex talk Eli, remember 2 winters when you guys came to visit me?"

My eyes widened and so did his, you guys? I prayed silently that she ment him and some other friend, and not her, Julia, his first love. I was sad for Eli that he had lost her like that, but i couldnt help feel jelous of the things we had done with her. Did he? I mean did they?

Thankfully Adam asked the question I was too afraid to ask "You guys have had several sex talks? who were you in Vancouver with?" he asked looking at Eli who in return glared back slightly, and shook his head.

"If i didnt talk to him about it no one would have, oh and he came out with Julia i barely saw them" she said smiling at Adam obviously not seeing the look he was being given.

"Liz," he finally said to his sister just looking at her.

I just sat there, all these questions in my head, they must of? why didnt he tell me? i thought we might have lost it togehter...i should have asked him! he told Julia about Liz? they had visited her? I couldnt sit there and think all these things anymore, I had to move, to walk to run, to do something. i stood up suddenly "Im going for a walk I'll be back." I started to walk away when I heard him behind me,

"Ill come with you."

"Thats ok Elijah" I spit his name out "I think Id rather be alone."

"Well to bad, becuase im not going to let you walk around in the dark alone." He just looked at me with his green eyes piercing my soul.

"Fine, whatever." I finally replied after looking into his eyes for what seemed like forever.

We had been walking for about 10 minutes, probably going in circles, with him about 5 feet behind me when he finally started speaking.

"Clare, Im sorry."

"You dont even know why Im mad, so why be sorry?" I stopped walking but didnt turn around

"Your mad becuase Liz told you about me and Julia before I could." he replied matter of factly. I spun around fast, I had never been so furious in my entire life.

"Actually your kind of right, Im mad becuase you didnt tell me, and I had to find out from your sister A WEEK AFTER LOOSING MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!" I screamed that last part and didnt care who heard

"You never asked, so i just assumed you knew that since we had been togehter for a while that we probably had."

"I never asked! I shouldnt have had to ask! you should have told me, besides I wouldnt assume that! two years ago you were fourteen! I wouldnt assume that two fourteen year olds were having sex!" How could he not understnad why I was angry.

"So this is all my fault?" he practically screamed back at me.

"Yes! Yes it is!" I didnt yell it exactly, more like shrieked it.

"Well i cant go back in time, and un have sex with julia!"

"Oh my god! this isnt about that fact that you had sex with her, its about the fact that you let me go against my faith and have sex with you, without telling me that it wasnt your first time!"

"Clare, I." he stopped himself, maybe finally understanding why I was so mad.

"You what Eli? your sorry?" I asked looking at him, tears welling up in my eyes "Also, how long were you and Julia together before she found out about Liz, and your momm, and your dad."

"What?" I had clearly taken him by surprise

"Did you tell her, or did Liz text you and suddenly she knew."

"I told her."

"when?"

"befor we started dating, about a month after I met her" he looked at me then "But Clare that doesnt mean anything!"

"So it was ok for HER to know your whole life story, but I had to find out by accident? do you not trust me?" The tears were falling down my face now, I didnt want them too but they were. He just stood there staring at me. I was right, I knew i was. He didnt trust me. After everything we had been through, With Fitz, with each other, we still didnt trust me.

"I didnt want you to think less of me" He finally said.

"I cant keep feeling insecure like this, I cant keep being jelous of your ex girlfriend."

"What are you saying? that you dont want to be with me anymore?"

"Im saying." I could say it, I cant say it "That im going to bed, and Ill talk to you tomorrow"

With that we walked back to the campground, I didnt say anything to Liz or adam just climbed into the tent and got in bed...

********Long i know! sorry, I got into it, what do you guys think? break up? REVIEW PLEASE!*************


	20. Chapter 20

Elis POV

we had been walking around the forest for like 10 minutes when i knew I had to say something, she was mad, I was pretty posotive I knew why 

"Clare, Im sorry." I finally started with! yes, thats perfect. get the apology out now

"You dont even know why Im mad, so why be sorry?" I watched her stop dead in her tracks at the sound of my voice

"Your mad becuase Liz told you about me and Julia before I could." That had to be it, there was nothing else.

"Actually your kind of right, Im mad becuase you didnt tell me, and I had to find out from your sister A WEEK AFTER LOOSING MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!" shit, she was right.

"You never asked, so i just assumed you knew that since we had been togehter for a while that we probably had." shes not going to like that answer, I knew it as I was saying it, I was making things worse

"I never asked! I shouldnt have had to ask! you should have told me, besides I wouldnt assume that! two years ago you were fourteen! I wouldnt assume that two fourteen year olds were having sex!" I always forgot how Saintly she was...or used to be.

"So this is all my fault?" I was suddenly more angry then I had been in a long time, Im not sure who I was angry with more, me, her or Liz.

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"Well i cant go back in time, and un have sex with julia!" Fuck, Why was i making things worse? I knew I shouldnt be saying what I was saying but it was all coming out before I could think All I could see was red.

"Oh my god! this isnt about that fact that you had sex with her, its about the fact that you let me go against my faith and have sex with you, without telling me that it wasnt your first time!"

"Clare, I." I stopped myself, I had nothing to say. I could feel my heart breaking, and her pulling away

"You what Eli? your sorry?" she asked looking at me, tears welling up in her eyes "Also, how long were you and Julia together before she found out about Liz, and your mom, and your dad."

"What?" why did she care about this?

"Did you tell her, or did Liz text you and suddenly she knew."

Oh, now I knew why. i should lie! no I cant..."I told her."

"when?"

"before we started dating, about a month after I met her" I looked at her face, her blue eyes soaking wet "But Clare that doesnt mean anything!"

"So it was ok for HER to know your whole life story, but I had to find out by accident? do you not trust me?"

Of course I trusted her! I told her before why I didnt tell her! "I didnt want you to think less of me" I eventually said.

"I cant keep feeling insecure like this, I cant keep being jelous of your ex girlfriend."

"What are you saying? that you dont want to be with me anymore?" My heart was breaking into a million pieces, we couldnt be breaking up. I loved her too much to loose her. especially liek this.

"Im saying." please no "That im going to bed, and Ill talk to you tomorrow"

She didnt say anything else just turned and walked past me heading back to the campsite, I walked about 5 feet behind her again, tears running down my face. when we got back to the campsite I watched as Clare climbed into her tent not saying goodnight to anyone.

"Eli, Im so sorry, I had no idea she didnt know" I turned to face the face of the voice Id just hear, I wanted to be mad at Liz I wanted to kill her but I knew it wasnt her fault.

"Its not your fault Liz, its mine, I was an idiot. I should have told her about everything before." I looked up at her again and suddenly realized Adam wasnt sitting there "Where Adam?"

"He went to bed, we heard you guys coming back and he figured you would probably not want company right now." she said with a small smile

"So why are you up?" I asked grabbing the hot chocolate she handed me

"Becuase I know you better then most people." she answered sipping her hot chocolate

"Why did you drag us camping in November?"

"I told you, I thought it would be fun."

"Liz." I looked at her face, and she knew I knew she was lying. I wanted the truth and I wanted it now.

"Dad and Max both called on Wednesday." she explained simply

"And?"

"They are both in Toronto and are leaving tomorrow and wanted to come see us, so I figured if we wern't there then they couldnt."

What was going on with her? Why was she so against seeing Max? I mean I understood running from dad...but Max?

"I get running away from Dad believe me, but Max? why Max?"

She didnt say anything just took off her coat and rolled up her sleaves to show me the bruises all up and down them.

"Did he do this to you?" I was furious,

"Lets jsut say he wasnt thrilled by the idea of me moving to Toronto, he thought It would be better for all of us if you moved out there,"

"He didnt want you to come out here so he what? beat you? Im gunna kill him!"

"Listen, I left him didnt I? there is no need to do anything! ok? Im fine," She looked at me sternly, usuing her, what I liked to call, mom look.

"Are you sure your ok?" I hated knowing that Max, A guy I liked and had known majority of my life had done this to her!

"Yes, Now why dont you tell me what happened with Clare?"

I started off the whole story and at the end I just sat there more confused then when I started.

"So, are you guys, broken up?" she sounded almost as confused as I was.

"I dont know. I just need to talk to her, I cant loose her, I dont know what I would do" I was crying again when I felt Liz sit down beside me.

"I cant believe im saying this, but, You go share the tent with Clare, shes definetly still awake in there and then you can talk to her, and I will share the tent with the sleep talker."

I just smiled at her and stood up and walked over to the tent, opening it up I took a deep breath before stepping in and seeing Clare sitting up, clearly waiting for me,

"Hi" was the only word she said to me

"Hey we should talk."

**************clifffffffffffffffffffffffff...I STILL havent decided if they are breaking up.******************


	21. Chapter 21

Elis POV

"Ya I know we do."

"I'm sorry Clare, I never wanted to make you feel like you were inferior to Julia" she had to know that that was the last thinkg i would ever want to do to her. I sat down on Liz's sleeping bag opposite from her.

"Not inferior exactly, just in competition" now i was really confused.

"Competition? But why? I mean, she's gone." I finished dragging a little at the end, it hurt to say the words, even though it had been a long time.

"I don't feel in competition with her exactly, but with what you had, you said yourself you loved her, that's she was perfect and now I know you...gave her everything you had" she didnt look at my as she said the last part, just stared at her hands.

"I thought she was perfect, but after what I have with you I know that it wasn't love. I cared about her and maybe I did love her on some level, but I wasn't in love with her like I am with you. After we shared that night together I knew for one hundred percent that you were the one for me. That you were the one I wanted to spend my life with" I finally said with her still not looking at me

"Eli, you know I love you. I've loved you since the day you ran over my glasses" she said in a small voice

"So what's the problem? Were great together!" I cried out, she was going to forgive me! i knew it!

"Except for the fact that you can't trust me with your past." Or maybe she wasnt...I was going to fix this, I had to. I just didnt want to tell her the truth, to let her know how, insecure I really was about us.

"It's not that I don't trust you!"

"Then tell me why, why you didn't feel you could be honest with me. But with, your ex, she could know everything about you?" I could tell she didnt want to say Julias name, just hearing it made me cringe.

"I told you before, I didn't want you too see less of me." Thats all she needed to know

"That's not the real reason! I know it's not, if it was you wouldn't have told me about the night she died." she yelled at me, the nylon wals surrounding us shaking.

"Fine! you want the truth?" I yelled back her jumping a little at my volume

"Yes!" she yelled in my face

"The more I tell you about my life, my past. The more differences you find between us, eventually its all going to pile onto you to much and im going to loose you. Your the only good thing in my life right now. and your getting ready to leave!"

She looked at me her blue eyes filling with tears, it was a long time before she finally answered me "That's not going to happen!"

"Really? Becuase it already is! My past is coming back to haunt us and you want out. Face it your gunna end up with a football playing, church going guy with a normal upbrining" I could feel my heart breaking for the second time tonight, I needed to know the answer to the only question on my mind, finally i asked it "Are you breaking up with me?"I couldn't look at her face, she was mad and I knew she was. I put my arms on my bent knees and my head on my arms and just waiting for the  
answer, the break up. I heard her get up from her sleeping bag and all of a sudden she was behind me her arms wrappeing around my waist, I could see her hands on my stomach, she laid her warm cheek on my back

"I like that were not the same, I like our differences. I dont want someone who is into everything I'm into, or football. I definetly don't want someone into football."

"You don't want the science loving football star?" I replied with a small smile. Please let this fight be over.

"You mean the science loving football star who cheated on me and impregnated the cheerleader? No, I'd mich rather have the hearse driving emo boy with a dark past and awesome sister who I know will never hurt me. at least not on perpose." I felt her smile on my back and kiss me thre my sweat shirt.

"I'm sorry Clare, about everything." I responded untangeling myself from her arms and turning around so we were face to dace

"I know, so am I." she replied smiling as a tear rolled down her perfect cheek.

I pulled her into me and just hugged her holding her in my arms. I finally pulled away from the hug and put my hand on her face before aying a soft kiss on her warm lips. As I was pulling away Clare grabbed the hair on the back of my head holding herself to me refusing to let go. I obliged to her request and kept my lips on hers. I laid us down and continued kissing her perfect mouth, breaking only to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. I could feel her teeth chatter against the incredibly cold weather,

"Baby, maybe we better stop." I finally said dragging my mouth away from her skin

"Why?" she asked with big eyes her teeth still chattering, I hadnt realized how cold it had gotten durring our fight.

"Because its freezing out, and I dont think taking off any more clothing is going to help us." I replied laying my lips on her neck again.

"Well then you better stop doing that or Im going to get hypothermia"

"Well fine, but just so you know its totally against my will." she laughed as I pulled her into my chest and wrapped us up in two sleeping bags. "Actually you do know the best way to keep warm in the cold is to press naked bodies up against each other."

"Well, then I guess thats our only option" she replied climbing on top of me.

****Yes? No? what do you think? REVIEW please? :)****


	22. Chapter 22

Elis POV

**Thunk...Thunk...Thunk...****

"Wake up!" I heard Adam yell through the tent walls, after throwing sometihng at the tent.

I laughed a little, quietly not wanting to wake up Clare who was curled up in my arms, our naked bodies pressed together, its true, you realy do stay warmer that way! I had watched her sleep all night, I had to much on my mind to be able to fall asleep at all, I slowly untangled myself from her and started getting dressed when she woke up.

"Brrr, now im cold." she said lazily slurring her words a little still partially asleep

"Sorry babe, Adams calling." I answered putting my boots on.

"Fine, I guess Ill get up too then."

"Ill go make some tea to warm you up." I leaned down to her not being able to resist kissing her lips that I almost lost forever the night before.

"Thank you, oh and can you tell Adam something for me?" she asked, a new gleam in her eye I hadn't seen befor

"Sure," I half answered and half asked

"Tell him I hate him and he ruined my life." She gave a small smile at the end,

"Anything for you" I answered just as I was about to climb out of the tent, I stopped, there had been something on my mind all night and I had to say it now or I never would.

"You ok?" I heard her voice behind me, I must have looked like an idiot just kneeling there my hand sitting on the zipper. I turned to her slowly looking into her big blue eyes, she looked confused but didnt push me to say anything.

"You know, that I dont ever want to hurt you right?" I finally asked

"We discussed this last night, I know."

"I dont mean emotionally, which I promise too never do, at least not intentionally, but I mean, ummm, nevermind" I couldnt say it would loud, She wanted to know everything about me, and this was one more thing that she would know. I turned to leave.

"Hey stop, talk to me, what do you mean? physically hurt me? I know youll never do that." I turned around again facing her.

"How do you know though, I mean Ive never hurt you, or any girl before, but I get so angry, look what I did too Fitz"

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying that, Im scared"

"ok, I kind of realize that, but of what exacty? Your scarsd your gunna.…hit me?" I could tell by the tone of her voice she was half worried and half thinking I was crazy.

"im scared that one day were gunna get in a fight and im going toget too mad, and..." This time I really couldnt finish my sentence, I  
had started crying and the words were not going to come out,

She wiped my cheek with her tiny hand, "Eli your not Max." she said in a whisper, rubbing my shoulder, I looked up at her, how could she  
have possibly known about that? did liz tell her?

"How did you..."

"Nylon walls remember, I was waiting for you too come into the tent last night, so i just listened to you and Liz, your not like him,"

"How do you know though?" I knew I shouldnt be doing this too her, making her see me vulnerable and upset

"I just know, Yes you get angry, yes you do tend to take it out on Fitz, but you've never even yelled at me before last night, and I know you wont do that to me. I love you, and you love me, and I know you."

"but look at last night, I obviously changed I yelled at touClare,"

"and I yelled at you, people yell, it's healthy. You are not going to hurt me. You won't let yourself and I won't ever let you get the angry, not at me!" she explained to me in a matter of fact tone. I stared into her beautiful eyes, looked at her amazing lips, just studied her face.

"ok?" she asks after a few seconds

"Ok." I finally answered pulling her into a hug.

"Besides, If you ever did hit me, I would dump your ass so fast you wouldnt know what happened, And nobody wants that." She smiled at the end, and lightened the mood in the small tent. I laughed.

"Clare, Eli what the he'll at you doing?" we heard Adam yell from outside.

"Absolutley not,"I said ignoring Adam, I kissed her then, I meant it to be a quick peck, but Clare wasnt having that, I felt her hand lace into the short hairs on the back of my neck, I lowered myself onto her laying down with her, she moved her lips to my jaw, i let out a small moan in my throat when she made her way to me earlobe, she lifted her lips just enough to whisper "Are you sure you dont mind letting him wait out there?" she continued her assault on my neck, bitting and  
sucking on the skin, I couldnt answer her, just let out another soft moan.

"If you two are having sex im gunna light your tent on fire!" we suddenly heard Adam yell from outside, followed by Liz's laugh, which cause both of us to also laugh.

"I guess we better get out of this tent," I finally said with a sigh, "Ill go make your tea," I was already dressed so I slowly unzipped the tent, only to see 4 inches of fresh snow on the ground, that explained what adam had thrown at the tent walls earlier, I climbed out and stretched after zipping the tent bak up.

"Well well. look who finally got up," I heard my sister say from where she was sitting near the campfire, Thankfully she had remembered to cover it last night so it was a dry pit.

"Yeah its about time." Adam replied,

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, im up now! is there coffee?"

"Yeah on the stove" Adam answered "Theres boiling water there too, if Clare wants tea."

"Thanks, oh and Adam before I forget, Clare says she hates you and you ruined her life." I chuckled a little at the end.

"Oh well, thats very nice of her to say, Maybe ill thank her for that nice comment with a face full of snow!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Ladies and Gentlemen

I hate author notes.

BUT

do you want more story or no? you say yes and ill keep going.


	24. Chapter 24

clares POV

Thankfully the rest of the camping trip went pretty smooth, no one faught, no one got face full of snow, though Adam did try!, and no one froze to death! we were in the car on our way home when we had what I think might have been the randomest conversation of the weekend,

"Liz what the hell are you humming" Eli asked over the music,

"what?" she asked

"Your humming," he replied turning the music down, "but what song."

"O' Canada actually" she laughed as she answered

"Why?" Adam asked from beside me,

"I honestly dont know, its just stuck in my head!"

"Last week clare got pasta stuck on her head." Adam replied casually

"I got pasta stuck on my head? no, he THREW pasta at my head!" I said pointing to Eli

"Its not like it was on perpose, really" from the smile on his face I could tell he was remembering the previous week at my house, Adam and Eli had been over, eli was rinsing off the pasta, becuase we had decided to make macaroni and cheese, and somehow "slipped" bringing it back from the sink and threw it all over me, little bits being stuck in my hair. It had taken 45 minutes to get it out, and then we ordered a pizza.

"Seriously? wow, how did you, oh shit, why are they here? they were supposed to be gone!," we had just rounded the final corner to Eli and Liz's house when we saw them there, 2 men, one who looked about 50 with graying hair, and green eyes that matched Elis, and one about 30 with dark hair and dark eyes who I assumed was Max.

"Liz what are we gunna do?" Eli asked, Liz had stopped the car and the 4 of us were just staring out at the men, who were staring back at us. After about 30 seconds Liz finally answered,

"Well, I am going to go and deal with those 2, and you are going to get in the drivers seat and leave, and your not going to come back untill I call you, ok?"

"No, Liz im not leaving you here with them!" His protective side was taking over and Liz was refusing to have any part of it,

"Yes, yes you are, Eli I will be fine, I will call you when you can come back ok. I need to protect you not the other way around, now, im going to get out of the car and go over there, and you are going to climb into the drivers seat and go, dont get out of the car, becuase you know Dad will say something to piss you off, and we dont need another fist fight in the front yard, do you understand me?" The word another jumped out in my mind and I glanced at Adam who clearly heard the same thing, we locked eyes but stayed quiet.

"Liz." Eli answered sternly,

"Elijah, go!" He sighed as an answer,

"Call me, if you need me! I wont be far" she nodded her head at what he said, and took a deep breath before exiting the car

We watched Liz get out of the car and approach the men as Eli followed his sisters instructions and climbed into the drivers seat, he hadnt driven away yet as we saw Liz begin to talk to Max and her Dad, she turned to the car and gave Eli a look that clearly said "i told you to go!" Just as their father started walking towards the car we drove off, still none of us said a word, but you could cut the tension and emotions with a knife in the small saying a word Eli drove the few block to Adams house to drop him off, he had to be home to go to dinner with his Grandma who had finally learned he was no longer Gracie, she was ok with it right away thankfully. As Adam got out of the car he grabbed his bag turned to Eli and said

"Call me, if you need anything bro."

"Thanks man, I will." You could hear the worry in his voice as he said it, Adam closed the door and it was just us in the car, I had moved to the front seat when Adam had gotten out, "Do you need to go home right away?" He asked without looking directly at me,

"No, actaully my parents arent going to be home untill tomorrow, You can take me home if you want to though." I wanted him to want me with him, but I would understand if he needed to be alone right now.

"Is it ok, if I come in?" His voice was small and almost...shy?...

"Of course," I saw him smile a little, I loved his smile. We stayed silent as we drove to my house, but It wasnt the uncomfrotable silence we had had before, It was different. When we got to my house Eli grabbed my bag and my hand and we walked inside, we werent two steps inside before Eli had me pinned against the wall his lips attacking mine. I pulled away giving his lips access to my neck, I was out of breath and confused,

"Eli, what are you mmmmm." My sentence was interupted by a moan escaping my lips and he continued what he was doing to my neck, "Eli, baby, stop for a second please." He pulled away with a grown and put his forehead on mine,

"Whats wrong?" He asked his green eyes peering into mine just milimeteres away, his hands rubbing up and down my sides were making it harder the concentrate then it already was.

"Nothing, It just seems weird that you picked now for this," I answered he was so close to me our lips brushed as we spoke. Though I didnt think it was possibl he pushed his body against mine more, before answering,

"I just wanted to forget about the day, about my life and only think about you, When im with you I feel right, I feel whole, your the best thing in my life and when your near me nothing else matters, you make me happy, and I just wanted to feel happy."

Tears began to well up in his eyes and he said this, in mine also, and I closed the small gap between us, crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss, he pulled away and looked at me again,

"We dont have to, I dont want to pressure you into this, I mean I know weve done it already, but still." From the look in his eyes I could tell he was serious and feeling more then a little guilty, I smiled at him and placed my lips are the base of his neck, slowly making my way up towards his jaw and ear, "Baby im serious, we dont have to" I could hear his heart accelerate as my hand made its way to his belt buckle.

"I want to though," I whisped in his ear, With that he reached down and grabbed me by the thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist, it took no time at all for his lips to find mine again, we made it up the stairs and into my room in record speed he was stronger then he looked! somehow while going up the stairs we had managed to remove both our shirts and my bra, as well as Elis pants. He laid me on the bed and remvoed my pants, taking my panties with them, I reached over and removed his boxers, there was no need for foreplay we were both ready, Eli climbed on top of me and I could feel him at my entrence when he stopped,

"whats wrong?"

"We dont have a condom,"

"Thats ok Im on the pill." He looked down at me and I nodded I wanted him so badly, I had started taking the pill aboutt 3 weeks ago my doctor said it could take a month or so to kick in, but I was sure everything would be fine. He didnt ask anything more just thrusted into me, it felt amazing, we had never done it like this, it was so raw and dirty, it was hard and fast and rough, I pulled on his hair as he hit the spot inside me that made me arch my back and moan, he continued thrusting into me harder and faster sending me over the edge in no time at all, he soon followed and collapsed on top of me.

"Wow, that was, Wow." I was out of breath and panting.

"Your wow." I could see the smile forming on his lips as we laid there his arms around me, still trying to catch our breath. I must have drifted off to sleep becuase next thing I knew, Eli was shaking me awake,

"Clare you have to get dressed, we have to go now!" He was in a full blown panic,

"Why whats going on?" I had already started getting dressed when I asked

"Its Liz, shes in the hospital I knew i shouldnt have left her there! we have to go now!"

We ran out the door and into the little yellow car that would take us too see Liz.


	25. Chapter 25

Clares POV

"Eli what is going on?" I finally asked, we were in Lizs car and about halfway to the hospital when I finally spoke, it usually took about 40 minutes to get there, but at the speed he was driving we would be there in 20.

"Shes in the hospital, and its all my fault." was his only response,

"It is not your fault, what happened?"

"I dont know Clare! if i did i would tell you!" he finally snapped back at me, i jumped slightly at his raised voice, he took a deep breath and said, in a much calmer, much more Eli voice "Im sorry baby, Im just, I dont know whats wrong with her, shes one of the few people I have left in my life, and, all I know is my dad called and said she was taken to Emergency, so thats what I know, Im sorry for yelling."

"Its ok, lets just go find out what happened, and please stop blaming yourself." I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm, the rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, and tense.

ELIS POV

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to the fair skinned nurse behind the desk, "Im Elijah Goldsworthy, my sister Elizabeth was brought in a little while ago, is she ok?"

"Hello , your sister is getting a few tests done, but she is going to be just fine,"

"Oh thank god! what happened?" I looked at Clare with a smile a grabbed her hand, she looked relieved.

"Miss Goldsworthy fainted due to high stress levels, they are doing some tests on her and an ultrasound to make sure the baby isnt in any harm,"

"Baby? what baby?"

","

"Eli, please."

"Eli, your sister is currently 3 months pregnant"

"Oh, I didnt even know she was...can we see her?"

"She's just in getting the ultrasound now so not quite, have a seat and Ill take you in as soon as shes finished,"

"Thank you" Clare and I both answered simultaneously. We sat in the seats that she has gestured towards, both slightly shell shocked. After about 5 minutes I finally spoke, "Did you know?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "No, of course not, how would i have known if you didnt even know?"

"i dont know, you and Liz talk and stuff, I thought maybe she told you."

"No, she didnt. But it makes a little more sence as too why Max didnt want her to move to Toronto, Not that its any excuse for what he did to her," She quickly clarified. We sat in silence again, Clare rubbed my shoulder as we waited to be able to see her. I heard her yawn a few times, I guess I never realized how tired we were, I wasnt even sure what time it was. About 10 minutes went by when the fair skinned nurse finally came back,

"Eli?"

"Yes." I answered standing up and pulling Clare up with me,

"You can see her now, but, just family members." The nurse said smiling a little at Clare

"She is family, shes my...fiance," I had to think quick on my feet I didnt want to go in without her, The nurse blushed slightly and looked at Clares stomach, though I wasnt sure why, but i heard clare giggle.

"Oh,,,,um, well alright, right this way, down the hall room 137 on the left." I nodded my head and gave a small smile. As we walked down the hall I held Clares hand even tighter then I already had on it. We found her room fairly easy and slowly walked through the door, Liz was sitting there in the paper gown starring at her hands, She had puffy eyes and red cheeks, you could tell she had been crying. when she heard us come in she looked up and gave a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders, I gave a small smile back before she started crying again, I didnt know what to do, I had never seen her like this before, I let go of Clare and walked to Liz, wrapping my arms around her shoulders letting her cry into my arm. We sat like that for a long while, Clare sat in a chair nearby, after about 15 minutes Liz finally spoke.

"Im sorry Eli."

"Sorry? for What?" I looked at her with big eyes

"I told you I was a screw up, as if you wernt going through enough stress with your mom leaving, now your screw up sister is going to bring a baby into the mix."

"Hey! If your a screw up Im a screw up remember?" I saw a small smile come to her lips, remembering the second day she had got into town " Besides, Ive always wanted to be an uncle, Its not like we cant deal with it, there is plenty of room in the house for two screw ups, a baby, and occasionally a good looking red head." I hear Clare stiffle a giggle behind me.

"one screw up," Liz looked at me with a disapproving look.

"No screw ups?" I bargained.

"Fine I guess zero is better then 2."

"Why didnt you just tell me right away?"

"Beucase I didnt want you, well either of you" she said leaning around me to look at Clare "To worry about me, I figured I had some time and I knew you already felt bad about me moving to Toronto and I didnt want you to feel and worse,"

"Is this why Max was so against you moving here?"

"No, Max doesnt know, or didnt know, Im sure they told him, He just didnt want me to move here becuase he is a selfish ass."

"Oh, ok then."

"Liz, what happened at the house?" Clare finally asked, I had wanted to but was too afraid of the answer,

"Honestly i'm not sure, I went up to them and told them they had to leave, they said they needed to talk to me, I said that the last thing I wanted to do was talking to someone who pushed me into walls, or drink away the pain, Then I heard Dad yell, you touched my daughter? then everything went black, and I woke up in here. Are Dad and Max here?"

"I havent seen Dad actually, he called my cell and told me I had to get here right away, but thats all."

"Do you think hes back at the house?"

"Probably."

"Excuse me ," A new nurse, dark skinned, probably early 50's, said walking into the room, "I hate to say this but visiting hours have been over for many hours now, Im afraid were going to have to ask them to leave, We would like to keep you overnight just to make sure everything is alright with you though, They are more then welcome to come back tomorrow at nine A.M when visiting hours start, you will be able to leave around noon."

"Ok thank you ma'am, Ill just say goodbye and theyll be leaving," The nurse smiled and exited the room "You two go home and get some sleep, but if its possible dont go back to our house, can you guys stay somewhere else? I can give you my credit care for a hotel."

"Liz, dont worry Eli can stay at my house, we will go and be back in a few hours to see you."

"Thanks Clare, you guys go and Ill see you soon." We both hugged her and left the hospital, It was already Five AM it wouldnt be long before we would be back to pick her up. 


End file.
